


Baby Crazy

by strei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lilia misses having an infant around, so he finds one for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strei/pseuds/strei
Summary: He's promised to wait until you're ready to have a child with you, but he can't help it when there's a pudgy little baby just ripe for snatching away.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Baby Crazy

You didn’t know where Lilia had picked it up. Maybe it had been drawn to him in the same way stray cats were drawn to people they knew wouldn’t be able to resist their charm.You didn’t care.

Okay.

That was a lie.

You did care. You cared a little too much. They were just so cute together.

“Put it back,” you growled, trying to be strict despite the set of puppy eyes staring you down.

“But you should have seen how sad and lonely they were,” your lover pouted, his ruby eyes sparkling in that way he knew made you weak. “They were just lying there all by themselves.”

“Just lying there?”

“Alone, caged like a little animal.”

“Did this cage happen to rock from side to side when you pushed it?”

“All cages rock if you push them hard enough, silly.”

“Lilia Vanrouge,” you said, trying not to speak too loudly, “Did you steal someone’s baby?”

“Stealing is such a strong term to use-”

“Lilia.”

“They were all alone!”

“They were sleeping!”

“Alone!”

“You can let babies sleep in their cribs alone! You didn’t hold Silver every minute of his infancy!””

You lover gasped, thoroughly scandalized. “I most certainly did!” He snuggled the babe closer to his chest, cooing gently, “How could anyone ever let go of such a precious little creature?”

“I don’t know, some of us have to sleep. Eat. Shit.”

“Humans,” Lilia pulled a face of disgust as you rolled your eyes at his theatrics. “I’m fae, love, don’t forget. We don’t have the same frequent… compulsions.”

“You would if you didn’t make me your main food source.”

“We’re getting of topic,” he said with a dismissive wave and stepped closer to you. The baby was pressed up between the warmth of your bodies and you tried not to breath in too deeply, your heart swooning at the sweet scent of baby breath filling the air. With gentle hands, he placed the tiny creature into your arms, cooing softly as you nestled the warm bundle against your chest, his eyes shining with adoration as you failed to discreetly sniff the downy tuft of hair on the infant’s head. “What should we name our baby, darling?”

“This isn’t our baby.”

“Yes, they are. You’re Mama, I’m Papa, and this is our lovechild.”

You sighed. “Lilia, you can’t just walk into people’s homes and steal their babies.”

“Fufufu, babies? It’s just this one. If they didn’t want their young stolen they’d hide them away better.”

Lilia knew how ridiculous he sounded, but he didn’t care. He had you on one arm and a precious babe in the other and everything was perfect. Life with you was so good, so bright and warm. In all honestly, he had been perfectly content with having just you until that day in the village when a friend of yours had asked you to keep an eye on her daughter for a few minutes.

He’d come by to pick you up from her cottage and had walked into the most sublime dream. You’d been seated outside on a swing, your fingers gently grasped by a pair of tiny chubby hands as you smiled with such sweetness. However, you had made it clear at the time that you weren’t quite yet ready for such a big commitment. Lilia couldn’t argue with that. You were so young, so delicate. His precious little princess. It wouldn’t do to force you into something that was only meant to bring joy. The painful reality of your mortality also loomed- you could die in childbirth. He remembered being shocked when he’d first learned that it wasn’t unheard of for human women to die in the act of bringing life into the world. It was horrifying.

So when you’d promised him that one day you’d bless him with a babe all his own, a testament to the love you shared, he hadn’t taken your vow lightly. From a fae maiden, such a promise would have been a statement of love. From his little human, who stood close to the arms of danger, it had been humbling.

It was a bittersweet pain to admit that sometimes he didn’t know who loved the other more.

Lilia had meant to respect your wishes. Had meant to wait patiently until the day you came to him and told him you were ready for that next step. Impulsiveness was a painful flaw of his. He had meant to be a good husband. A patient husband. A loving husband. Had wanted to prove he’d be a good father- although he felt Silver and Malleus were both testaments to his fatherly capabilities.

The fae had walked by that cottage near the edges of the valley on his way home and had scented the babe. Before he knew it, he had swaddled them close and floated off with them in his arms. He couldn’t explain his actions. His brain had been empty, his only thought, that he could remember, was, “Oooh, my little one now.”

“We can’t just keep someone else’s baby,” you said, aware that you had lost all ground to stand on the moment you started pinching one of the child’s adorably chubby cheeks and cooed.

Your husband smiled and it broke your heart. His eyes shone with such hope and longing as he gazed down upon the two of you. God, he really had become baby crazy in the last month- but you couldn’t deny the ache in your chest as well. Maybe he wasn’t the only one.

“They’re ours.”

“No,” you replied, gently putting the bundle in Lilia’s hands. “They’re someone else’s.”

Before he could pout too much, you leaned in, your voice an adoring murmur, “But when you come back from sending this one home, we can get started on ours.”

He breathed in sharply, tears forming in his crimson eyes. “Promise?”

“Anything for you,” you grinned, “Papa.”

“I’ll be right back,” Lilia said, handing you the baby before quickly turning around and practically skipping with excitement as he prepared to head back out. You giggled and held the still sleeping infant close, surprised at how it hadn’t yet woken up. What a sleepy little thing. The thought made you frown as you remembered a close friend with a fairly similar disposition. Was this the first time your husband had gone baby crazy?

“Hey, Lilia,” you asked, already regretting your question, “Where did you get Silver, by the way?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr (wickedfaerytale) if you're curious and want to read more of my works. I'm new to how AO3 works, but I will be uploading some of my stuff here as well.


End file.
